I Was A Teenage Vampire
by Millenium Nightmare
Summary: Most teenagers deal with pimples, voice changes, and new crushes. I, on the other hand, have to deal with my newfound thirst for blood, crazy vampire slayers, and finding a cure.


*Hello there! I have realized that this fandom has a lack of fanfictions of characters turning into supernatural creatures. So, I've decided to write one! Can't promise I'll stay on top of this one for long, so if it doesn't get many updates, it's probably because I've completely lost inspiration on this. And please ignore the horrible tittle. I was brain dead. So, any who, here we go!*

"Behold! The Vampire-Inator 5000!"

Doofensmirtz cackled evilly and turned to face his nemeses, Perry the platypus. The semiaquatic mammal was currently trying to escape a cage that had landed on top of him. Perry chattered angrily and glared at the evil scientist. Doof, not noticing the platypus's annoyed expression and proceeded to talk.

"You see Perry the platypus, it occurred to me some time ago that I have had a long streak of losing in our battles," he began. Perry rolled his eyes. Again, Doofensmirtz took no notice and continued.

"Then I thought to myself, what's a good way to become stronger then you, smarter then you, so I can finally win? Then it hit me. I should combine myself with a creature with more strength then you. Smarter then you, and finally, I can triumph! But how could I do this? What animal would be smarter than a fully trained agent? What creature would give me an advantage? Then it hit me again. A vampire!"

Heinz stuck his finger in the air and laughed again. Perry was only half listening, for he had spotted the key a foot away from his cage. He reached his arm out of the cage, but pulled back quickly and resumed standing position when Doofensmirtz turned back to look at him.

The scientist rubbed his hands together in the evil scientist kind of way and let out a snicker. "Yes! A vampire would do the trick! But I had to figure out a way to become one without getting bitten. So I began to work on the special formula that would give me the attributes of this powerful creature. And I finally came up with this!"

He whipped out a small syringe filled with a bright red liquid. He waved it in Perry's face. Perry stared at it for a few seconds before it was pulled away.

"With this, I shall become a vampire and finally beat you, and then take over the Tri-State Area!"

Perry gestured over to the large machine which was the Vampire-Inator 5000. Heinz shrugged and walked over to it.

"Oh, you're wondering about the machine. I'm not too fond of needles, so I'm just going to have the Inator zap me instead."

Doof walked to the Inator and inserted the syringe inside a small hole in the side. "Now, prepare the witness the making of the new vampire ruler of the Tri-State Area! Now I just need to warm it up before we get started and-"

Perry, who managed to grab the key and free himself, launched himself at his nemesis and punched him in the face. Heinz let out a yelp of surprise and fell back, landing on the control panel of his inator. The machine began to shake and let out a bunch of bleeps before short circuiting and shutting down. The scientist let out a groan.

"Now look what you've done! Now I have to use the needle, and I hate needles!"

Before he could get up and walk back to the Inator, Perry kicked him in the face then tied him up to a nearby chair. The platypus walked calmly to the dead machine, grabbed the syringe, and walked out the door. He was able to hear the final curses from his nemesis.

"Great! All that work for nothing! I don't even have the plans anymore!"

Thud!

"Ow! Great, now my nose hurts _and_ my chair is broken! Curse you Perry the platypus!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"It's finally finished Ferb! After half the day of coming up with the correct formula, our super hero recipe is complete!"

Perry climbed through the window just in time to see Phineas held up a syringe with a bright red liquid in it (you see where this is going?), and bared his teeth in a triumphant grin. He chattered a greeting to his owners, catching their attention. The two turned around and waved to their pet happily.

"Hey Perry! Mission a success, I assume?" Phineas asked. Perry nodded and set the vile of vampire formula on the desk next to him. He pointed at what Phineas was holding and chattered questiongly.

"Oh, this? Ferb and I decided to try out an idea of ours that we had awhile back. This," the tinkerer said while shacking the bottle lightly. "Is a temporary formula that gives you super human powers for a little over twenty four hours. We haven't quite figured out what powers yet, but we're sure it works all the same."

Perry nodded his head in understanding and removed his fedora. He walked over to the brothers and lept up on to the bed beside them and sat down. Ferb turned his gaze to the teal colored platypus.

"So what oddball scheme did Doofensmirtz have this time?" the English born boy asked.

Perry sighed in annoyance and shook his head, meaning it was another one of those "crazy, far out, probably wouldn't work in a millions years" kind of schemes. Ferb nodded and smirked.

Phineas set down the syringe he was holding on the desk beside him and sat down next to Perry.

"What was in that bottle you were holding?" the red head asked.

Perry picked up a note book and pencil and wrote his answer down. He held it up to show the two.

_It's supposed to be something that can change people into vampires. I doubt it works though, knowing Doofensmirtz._

Phineas nodded. "I'm guessing you're going to take it back to the OWACA to have it destroyed."

Perry nodded and scribbled down something in the book.

_Just in case. You never know if it actually works._

"Makes sense."

The inventor stood up and picked up the cile and motioned Ferb to stand by him. "Well, let's test this is out and see if it works or not. There's only enough for one dose so…"

Ferb sighed in annoyance. "Tell me again why didn't we make enough for two people?"

Phineas smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "We only had enough to make one. Rock, paper, scissors for it?"

The green haired boy shook his head and took a step back. "No thanks, you go ahead. I don't like needles."

Phineas smirked and gave his brother a playful shove. "Chicken!"

Ferb shoved him back and pointed to the syringe. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you get it over with?"

The red head paused dramatically and turned to Perry.

"My good sir, if I do not make it out of this experiment alive, please take good care of my brother. He has a tendency to forget to do his laundry, and if he forgets then it tends to stink something foul." He turned to Ferb and shot him a wolfish grin. "Hint, hint."

Ferb laughed and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder while Perry let out a snicker. "Would you get on with it already?"

Phineas laughed and inserted the needle in his wrist and injected the contents into his bloodstream. They waited for a few minutes before Phineas gasped and fell to his knees.

Perry and Ferb shot each other a panicked glance before rushing over.

"Phin, you okay?"

The red head didn't look up but began to pant a little.

"I… I…"

Ferb began to panic. "What? What is it?"

Phineas' panting turned into giggles as he looked up and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"I got you good!"

Perry let out an annoyed chatter while Ferb face palmed. Phineas kept laughing for a few more seconds before he spoke again.

"I had you two going there for a second there, huh?" he giggled. Ferb shoved him hard and let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're a butt you know that right?"

Phineas' only response was a couple more giggles before Perry hit him with a pillow.

The three stood up and stretched slowly. Phineas placed the empty vile on the desk and began to walk to the door.

"It should take a while before the effects set, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow before we get any real results."

Perry sighed and slipped his fedora back on his head. He had to get back to headquarters and report his findings to Major Monogram and destroy the vampire vile before the recipe could be duplicated.

As he grabbed the bottle and opened the window, the two brothers waved from the doorway.

"Don't stay out too late and try not to get into any trouble while you're out," Ferb called.

"Yeah, you spend enough time with Gigi. You need to come hang out with us more instead of mooning over your pretty little fox friend!" Phineas snickered.

Perry shot a glare at him and gave a little salute before disappearing through the window.

*And there's that. Now, if you have not caught on as to what's going to happen next, well, you're an idiot. I mean seriously, you should be able to figure out what's going to happen. Any who, until next chapter. Go eat some food, read a good book and scream at a banana. Lyra out.*


End file.
